


Tease

by BexStylinson



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexStylinson/pseuds/BexStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were always the best of friends ever since they met in the x-factor. They've always been a little to close from some peoples view but it was just who they were, they just though of it as a really close friendship. But is that all it is?, when one of the boys take it to far how will the other one act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Liam's POV

**Liam's POV**  
  
Everything was going well, Louis and Harry were best friends and were inseparable, never went a day without talking either on the phone or in person. Always used to snuggle together, most people would say this wasn't what best friends did, especially not male best friends but that was the best part of their friendship, they had no boundaries which made everything fine, nothing was every awkward between the two. If I'm honest it was a great friendship while it lasted, oh no I don't mean they fell out, oh heavens no. I mean it was great until they became more than friends.   
  
To start with it was all "friends with benefits" kind of thing, maybe a hand job here are there and that was about all, but they never admitted to being more than friends nor did any of us question it. This all started out when one day I noticed that Harry and Louis were playing a game. It was a pretty simple game, who could make the other blush the most or make things awkward for them in situations to make things worse, it was a pretty funny game that I enjoyed watching up until things started to get a little out of hand.   
  
One day, Harry took it a little too far when we were in band practise. He started off by whispering into Louis ear, I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying but it sure of hell had some effect on Louis, I'm not sure if it was just me or what not but I'm pretty sure he twitched and I could see a little bulge in his jeans (and no before you get any ideas I was not looking down there on purpose) anyways, as I was saying they normally did this so it didn't bother me too much, I knew they were there to make each other feel embarrassed that was the aim of the game right?, well so I thought until I could practically see Harry behind the amp moving slowly towards Louis on his chair, sitting on his lap and straddling him with his hand around his neck.   
  
Me personally this would have been out of my comfort zone but to be quite honest, I don't think they had comfort zones plus Lou put his arms around Harry's waist and smirked a little as if to say "You're not going to make me embarrassed that easily." It was all so amusing so I turned away to see what Niall and Zayn were talking about just to distract myself and give them a little privacy at playing their game, although that was probably the worst thing I could have done because I think Harry noticed that I was watching and the minute I took my eyes of him, they were gone. Probably into the bathroom, but I didn't dare ask them about it when they got out, even though Harry and Louis did have sex eyes.   
  
That's where it pretty much started and from there on it's been the same ever since, I really hope they would make up their minds if they're a couple or not because it's driving me insane. They would totally make a cute couple though. Oh my gosh Liam stop thinking like that you can't couple up two of your best mates! even if they are fucking around (I think).


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry's Game

**Harry's POV**

Me and Louis started this game back when we were in the x-factor just after we had become close friends, and we've been playing it ever since. Most times when we're in public or with the boys but lately the things we've been doing have been getting worse and worse. Mostly because I've been trying out to see how Louis would react to the things I was doing, and to be honest he was acting brilliantly to them.  I enjoyed teasing him, the satisfaction I would get out of it was amazing. Ever since we upped out game and started making more sexual embarrassment for each other out in public the game has really stepped out. It's not that I enjoy being waked off in public by Louis trying to make thing awkward for me or make me feel embarrassed because that's not it, I enjoy the fun in it (okay that sounds like I have feelings for Louis when I don't but anyways you all know what I mean) the game is amazing to play and it just keeps getting better.

It was a lovely sunny morning where me and the boys were aboard our private jet on the way back to London for our 2 weeks off. It wasn't a long flight, only a few hours but boy did it feel like way more. I was sitting away from Louis which made it worse, that meant I couldn't tease him, talk to him, play a game with him or even sleep on him which sucked. Niall had claimed the seat next to him because he "wanted to talk to him about something" and said he couldn't talk to Liam about it so Louis was his next option. This was going to be a long flight. 

After about an hour or so, Niall moved seats and went to sit beside Liam who was playing around on his phone and looked up only to smile at the blonde while gesturing him to come lie down and snuggle up before turning back to his phone. I didn't think anything of their "bromance" that they had going on, because it was just kind of like mine and Louis but without all the extra stuff that we did and they didn't, well I'm not exactly sure if they did but that's beside the point. I took this chance to go and sit next to Lou who was deep in reading this book (I wish the book wasn't the only thing he was deep in. NO STOP HAROLD DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT) wow, I really need to shake these thoughts out of my head. Me and Lou are just friends with benefits right? Of course we are, I mean even if I did have feelings for him, which I don't, he won't like me back anyways.

As I sat next to Louis on the plane he looked up at me out of the corner of his eye and signed knowing that he wasn't going to get any more reading done, so he placed his bookmark in his page, closed it and put it to the side gassing up at me before saying "What do you want Haz" with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I'm really bored Lou, entertain me!" I whined trying to get him to do something fun, tell a joke or something, but no he just looked at me and said "Well what cha wanna do?". I blinked a few times before a smirked came to my face and he realised exactly what I wanted to do.  
  
“Harry no please stop, we’re in public” Louis practically begged as I had my hand down Louis jeans and was lightly stroking him through his boxers. I couldn’t help but chuckle and tease him even more “Louis c’mon the boys are asleep and nobody will catch us” I could tell he was thinking about it but he quickly tried to pull out my hand, but it wasn’t as simple as that. Lou had been teasing me all day and then left me with a raging hard on, I was only returning the favour. “Lou you know you want me to” I said lowly and sweetly in his ear, feeling him buck his hips and sigh. Knowing I had got my way I started fastening up my pace and within minutes Lou was biting his lip and letting out a low moan as a wet patch grew on his jeans. I just smirked to myself “hope you enjoy wet flights Lou” I spoke softly before pecking the older boys lips and returning back to my seat as the seating and seatbelts warning came on, leaving a shocked and wickedly smiling Louis behind. “This isn’t over Styles” I heard him say softly.

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Louis Revenge

**Louis POV**

Once the plane had landed at Heathrow Airport, we got all our stuff and headed out. The great thing about this vacation was that nobody was going to know where we were for the next 2 weeks. Some people thought we would be in another country chilling out when really, we were just going to stay home maybe go out to some of the local attractions not much. Since me and Harry lived together I was sure that these next two weeks were going to be packed with fun. Normally when we have time off and we're just spending it with each other the time goes past quite fast since we're always having fun or doing something.

Just after we had got through the door to our apartment, we received a call from management wondering if we were free for the night to go spend dinner with them. Normally they would only ask us out to dinner if they had something to talk to us about of if we were in trouble. I didn't like the idea but I knew that we kind of had to do what they said and it was for our benefit, even if I wasn't exactly sure about the last part. "Hey Haz, management just called they're wondering if we're free to go to dinner with them tonight. They've already called the other boys and they all said that they can make it." I asked as I saw his curls bouncing over his face as he walked down the stairs. "Do we have to?" he whined, and I couldn't help but chuckle. I know he doesn't see eye to eye with management, I mean who does, but we still had to put up with them. To be honest, the only reason I wanted to go is so I could get Harry back for what he done to me on the plane, Oh shit that reminds me, I still haven't changed out of these jeans.

After about 15 minutes of Haz whining about me making him go he finally agreed and went upstairs to get changed. I done the same and about an hour later I was showered, dressed and waiting on Haz to hurry his ass up or we were going to be late. I heard quiet footsteps behind me before I turned around to see Harry standing there in a pair of black jeans - which fitted him nicely, brown-ish shoes, a white V-neck t-shirt and a black waist coat. I had to say he looked stunning, the way his curls were just sitting over his face and his dimples were showing, not to mention his emerald eyes which were shinning away, he just looked god damn gorgeous. No Louis shake the thoughts, you know you shouldn't be thinking like that towards your best friend.

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was fancy yet casual, nothing that special. I c'mon management may be rich, but they don't like to waste their money. The waitress showed us to the table where the rest of the boys and our 3 management, Bobby, Claire and Ryan were sitting. I must admit, it didn't seem like we were there on business, it was more like they just wanted to have a talk with us before we went on our break, mostly to make sure that we didn't do anything stupid. I'm thankful that the boys made sure to leave me and Harry seats together, because if not that would have ruined the whole night. I was going to get him back for the plane, and he knows it.

After our starter and main when we were waiting on desert, I decided this would be the right time to start up my plan, so I gently moved my hand onto Harry's thigh and when I felt him twitch I couldn't help but chuckle. Since Claire was sitting to my right and Harry to my left, I started talking to Claire while moving my hand closer and closer to Harry's growing bulge, I could see out of the corner of my eye the panic on his face knowing that I was going to get him back for the plane. I continued my conversation with Claire about nothing important while holding a straight face and palming Harry faster and faster, knowing he was close when I could feel his hips bucking up and him biting his lip. I couldn't hold back a little giggle as I felt a wet patch grow under my hand. I finished up the conversation with Claire and turned around to face Harry who's pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily, the sight was magnificent I couldn't help but can over his body before whispering in his ear "You may want to clean yourself up love, you have a little something on your jeans" he looked around to see if anyone had noticed and when he was satisfied that nobody had seen what just happened he excused himself of to the bathroom. I noticed the look on the boys faces when Haz was gone, they knew exactly what I had just done and shook their heads while chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth Or Dare

**Harry's POV**

It had been about 4 days since Louis had gotten me back, and we hadn't really been out so we were just sitting on the sofa cuddling and watching films the last few days. Niall had an idea that we should all go to his and Liam’s place tonight to play truth or dare, it's been a while since we've all had a game together and thought it would be more fun than us all just sitting in our own flats all night. I'd asked Lou if he wanted to go, and I think he was more excited than I was if that was even possible. "I've never played truth or dare before" he confessed with a frown on his face. "WHAT?" I say taken back by the fact that he hasn't played it before, like how can you not have played truth or dare at the age of 21? "I-I haven't play truth or dare before" he repeated slowly and shyly, like he was ashamed. I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly before pulling back and saying "ahh never mind, that will all change tonight" I could tell he was excited by the smile he gave me before we left for Liam and Niall's flat.

When we reached their flat, Niall, Liam and Zayn were already all sitting on the sofas around the coffee table, which had drinks and snacks, waiting for us. I couldn't already feel the excitement building up inside me, it's been years since I've probably played this game and I used to be amazing at it. I could tell that Louis was nervous when he sat next to me on the sofa but soon calmed down. "So who's going to start?" I asked looking at each other boys noticing that Niall had his hand up like a little school boy. "I WILL" Niall practically shouts, causing me to chuckle. "Alright Liam, truth or dare" Niall spoke, smirking away to himself. "Ermm, truth?" Liam replied shyly, knowing not to pick dare on the first shot. "Is it true that you had sex at the age of 14?" Niall asked innocently, I couldn't help but laugh at Liams face, it was priceless. "Yeah I did" Liam said with the biggest smirk ever. "Zayn truth or dare mate?" Liam turned around to face Zayn who was lying out on the sofa. "Ah dare" he said with a smirk, Liam couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Zayn was for picking dare on the first go. "Alright, I dare you to stay completely still for a minute while the rest of us have to try and do everything we can to make you move!" Liam replied laying back on his elbows and laughing at the scared look on Zayns face. "Alright but Niall is timing" Zayn said with a sigh as he sat completely still and waited for Niall to shout go. "Alright lads, go" Niall screamed and we all jumped on Zayn, tickling him and trying to push him over. He was stubborn but in the last couple of seconds we managed to make him move. He huffed in defeat before saying "Haz, truth or dare?" I thought about it for a few seconds before saying "Truth" with a smirk when his face fell. "Is it true that you've kissed a boy before?" I was shocked by his question, but I knew I had to answer it anyways. "I have" I said shyly, not wanting them to question it any more. I could see they were all shocked and wanted to ask some more questions but I quickly turned to Lou "Truth or dare Boo?" I asked before anyone could say anything else. "Dare" he replied with a shake of his eyebrows knowing that I would give him an easy dare, which I guess he was kind of right and not at the same time, it was an easy dare but it was a fucking funny one. "Alright boo get on your hands and knees, purr like a cat and rub up against a player of your choice." I laughed so much at his face, it was priceless. I knew that he had never played this game before so it was a great opportunity to make him see what the game is truly about. "Fine fine" I heard him mutter under his breath as he got on his hands and knees and crawled over to me, starting to purr and rub himself against my leg. I had to admit my dare back fired, this was turning me on really bad and I just hoped that because of the way I was sitting, nobody would notice.

After a few rounds it was back to Zayn asking me truth or dare, which was a stupid question now because we were all practically picking dare."Dare" I said smugly, not having any idea what he was going to throw at me. "I dare you and Louis to have 7 minutes in heaven" he said with the cheesiest grin on his face. Whenever I heard the words leave his mouth my face fell. I could tell Louis was nervous as well because his face fell as well but we both got up and walked over to the closet, shutting the door behind us. We sat down close to each other and just started at each other until our eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. "So what you wanna do for 7 minutes then Haz?"  Lou whispered in my ear just in case the boys were leaning against the door. "I don't know, whatever you want boo" I whispered back, even thought I knew what I wanted to do, we couldn't do it because it would take longer than 7 minutes and after our time was up I know the boys will just barge in. "You sure?" he sounded shaky but I just nodded in response. He sighed for a minute before moving forward and climbing into my lap so that he was facing me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his and held him tightly. I loved being this closer to him, I knew he was always there for me and was always there to keep me safe. He pulled his head back to look me in the eyes, we stayed like that for about a minute just looking into each other’s eyes while holding each other. I couldn't help but flick my gaze down to Lou's lips, he was slightly biting the corner of his bottom lip which made him look so damn sexy, I had this feeling in my stomach that I didn't quite understand. I don't know if it was just the lighting in the room or what but it looked like Lou was coming closer and closer, and his eyes were closing. Before I knew it our lips were crashing together in a slow yet passionate kiss that must have taken up at least 4-5 minutes. I quickly pulled away just in time for the door of the closet to be swung open and Liam to be standing there smirking at us.

I knew that something had changed when we stepped out the closet. I mean we've kissed before but nothing like that, sure pecks on the lips now and again but never a full on snogging session like that. I couldn't help but want more and that we could do it again, but something deep inside told me that it was a one of type of thing and that Lou didn't have feelings for me, the same way I did for him. I couldn't believe I'd been this stupid. Me and Lou were close, I know, but I never thought I would fall for him. I couldn't believe it. I'm in love with my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - Larry

**Louis POV**

Wow, I couldn't believe that I done that! I knew that there was feelings growing for Harry and I knew that he would never ever like me back so why did I just do that?. I was mentally killing myself, until I realised he kissed me back, with as much passion as I kissed him, that has to mean something right?. I started getting all excited and hoping that he did like me back, but it quickly faded when I realised, I'm not gay, am I? No I'm not and neither is Harry. It's just because we're spending a lot of time together right? No I'm sure I have feelings for him, but we can't be together management won't allow it and I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about it as I do, I mean it was probably just in the head of the moment kind of thing right?

As I was pacing around my room trying to make sense off all this I heard a knock at my bedroom door. It was probably Harry, shit!. "Come in" I spoke softly hoping that my voice will hold out. As he entered the room I could see how amazing he looked, and I knew that I definitely had feelings for him. I'd never felt like this about a girl before and it was probably because I like men. Wow ok that sounds really weird to say, maybe it's just Harry? Oh well, all I know is that I love him and I really need to try and make him see this. I was taken out of my thoughts when Harry coughed, shit I completely ignored him. "Sorry Haz, what did you say?" I say awkwardly scratching my arm while sitting down on the edge of my bed. Harry came and sat beside me and I couldn't help but turn to face him and sit with my legs crossed looking into his gorgeous eyes. They really were the most beautiful eyes ever. Lou stay focused on what Harry's saying! "As I said Lou, I was wondering if we could talk about the kiss?" He replied, looking down at the floor, my heart was aching, I couldn't bare seem him nervous so I pulled him into a hug. "Yeah sure Haz, what's on your mind?" I reply calmly, which I'm surprised I could even do, at this moment in time I felt like I was freaking out on the inside. I could see he was trying to get his words together, because his eyebrows were dipped and kind of knitted together in the cute little way he does when he's thinking, he truly is adorable. "C'mon Haz, spit it out?" I say lowly rubbing circles on his back. I knew what he was going to say, I knew that he was going to say this is wrong and that he doesn't have feelings for me in that way and that I'm a freak, But I also knew we had to talk about it, and get it over and done with, otherwise everything would be awkward between us and I didn't want that.

After about a minute of pure silence, I heard him take a deep breath "Lou, I know you're probably going to hate me after this but, I have feelings for you, and no before you say anything not like a little crush. I mean like I love you, and I think I have ever since the day we met, but I never knew back then and well when you kissed me I felt something, It felt so right but so wrong at the same time. It's like we're meant to be together yet somehow it feels like we're not. I know you're going to call me a freak and that you're just my best friend and nothing more, but I had to tell you."  He said it so fast that it took me a few minutes to register what he had said. I couldn't believe it, he felt the same way. Harry Styles actually fucking loves me, oh my god Lou don't fan girl c'mon stay alive!.

I couldn't even progress words, I was that excited. I just started at Harry with this stupid grin on my face for a few minutes until he sighed again and went to get up. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed his hand, entwined our fingers together and had pulled him back down onto the bed on top of me, catching his lips in mine. It was all perfect, everything was turning out the way I hoped it would. I pulled away and rested my head against his, looking him straight in the eye and saying "Haz, I love you too. I've been walking around my room for the past hour trying to make sense of all this. Trying to figure out if you liked me too. I guess everything turned out alright."

I noticed him smile before he pressed his lips to mine again in a sweet but short kiss. "So Lou" He said taking a small pause and a breath before continuing "Will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled so much I think my cheeks were going to fall off. "Harry, of course I will" I replied before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him even closer, which I don't think was possible.

We lay entwined for what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes before Harry spoke up "Babe, what about management and the boys?" I sighed knowing that we would have to tell them sooner or later, but I figured that later would be the best option. "Haz, we can tell them later, but for now can we just keep things between us?, I just want to have you all to myself for a while without anyone getting on our case" I noticed him smile before he lay down on my bed and gestured for me to come lay on his chest. I could definitely get used to this. Harry was my boyfriend, my boyfriend. God that felt good to say!.


	6. Chapter 6 - Larry Sex

**Harry's POV**

It had only been a few days since me and Lou made it official, and everything was going great. We still had a few days left of our break, which was amazing. Although we didn't know what we wanted to do today so we just planned on staying in and watching movies all day, but I had other plans. I was having one of they days where my hormones were seriously kicking in, and I was super horny. Since me and Lou hadn't been together long, we hadn't really done anything yet, but then again we were exchanging hand jobs before we were even a couple. Today was the day I was going to change that.

It was about 2pm and we were cuddled up on the sofa watching Love Actually while eating some popcorn. I loved being this close to Lou, it really did feel amazing. The only problem was, I wanted to be even closer. Since Lou was sitting inbetween my legs, laying with his back on my chest and my arms wrapped around him with our fingers entwined together. I started nibbling at his ear, I didn't know if it would turn him on or not, but by the noises I was getting out of him I'm pretty sure it did. As I continued to work my teeth down his neck, giving him little love bites here and there then licking them over afterwards, I could feel myself getting harder, and I think Lou could feel it to. He spun himself around so his chest was against mine and our lips were crashing together in a fast and messy kiss. I could tell he was turned on when he started straddling my waist without breaking the kiss, in fact he just deepened it. This was it, I was getting exactly what I wanted.

I pushed Lou backwards onto the couch so that I was now straddling him, I didn't stay there for long though. I lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around my waist and arms around my neck as I attached our lips again in a more passionate kiss this time while walking up to the bedroom. Opening the door with one hand, then closing it with my foot I walked over to the bed slowly putting Lou down and climbing up on top of him. We didn't waste any time, I quickly pulled up his t-shirt and threw it on the floor, taking his sweats in one hand and tugging at them until he lifted his bum off the bed so I could pull them completely off. He mirrored my actions and soon we were both completely naked except for our boxers. As I reattached our lips I slipped my hand down in between Lou's thighs, slowly running my hand up each one until I grabbed at his hardened length through his boxers and slowly started palming him. I could feel him moan into the kiss, I knew we had all day to do this but I just couldn't wait so I quickly stripped off my boxers and Louis before getting back on top of him and grinding down on him so our erections were rubbing together. I couldn't believe the friction, it was amazing.

I had never done this with a guy before, so I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to be doing but I was going to give it a go. I slowly reached over to my bedroom drawer and grabbed out a bottle of lube, that I kept for emergencies. Well okay, you caught me... it's not for that at all, but anyways. As I poured a fair amount onto my fingers I could see that Lou was tensing up, I quickly leaned down and kissed him softly before whispering in his ear "Don't worry love, it might hurt a little at first, but trust me, the pleasure is amazing" I could feel him relax as I slowly rubbed my finger along his entrance, only pushing in a little before slowly pushing in knuckle deep. Lou was stiff at first, but when I started moving my fingers I could see his head flung back a little and his mouth slightly open. I took that as an invitation to add another, and soon I had three fingers in with him pushing down and begging for more. 

After a couple more minutes of preparing him, I couldn't wait any longer so I reached back over into the drawer and took out a condom slowly sliding it on my length, wincing a little at the friction then lubing myself up. I leaned fully down so our chests were touching and slowly reconnected our lips in a slow but very passionate kiss to let him know that I won't hurt him. "Alright Lou, If it hurts tell me to stop okay?" I ask as I slowly begin to push in. I could feel him wince but he doesn't say anything, he just closes his eyes as I push more and more in until I'm fully in. I wait about a minute until he's adjusted and rocking his hips back on mine. I could feel how tight and warm he was, the thought of this all just made me want to cum right then and there but I didn't want to at the same time. As I picked up my pace and found a steady rhythm, I noticed Lou was pushing his hips back onto mine along with my thrust making me go even deeper into him. His head was thrown back and his skin was lined with sweat, I didn't think it was possible but he looked even more beautiful. I quickly changed my angle looking for his prostate, I knew I had found it when I heard him moan out even louder. "Mmm Haz, right t-there ahh damn don't stop!" His words were making me go even faster, which I didn't think was possible. I slammed into his prostate as hard as I could until I felt him tighten around me and white spurt were covering our chests. I kept thrusting him through his orgasm as I felt the tightening in my stomach telling me I was close as well and it wasn't long before I was realising my load into the condom.

I slowly pulled out trying to be careful because I knew Lou would be sore. I felt him shutter a little when I was fully out before I slid up the bed and lay beside him, opening my arms for him to come lay beside me. He moved slowly over, pecking my lips before laying his head on my chest, linking our fingers together and cuddling in. "That was amazing" he said softly after a few minutes of silence. "I know" I replied. "Where did you learn to do that Haz?" "I didn't Lou, I just well did what I would normally do with a girl, well that and I've fingered myself a few times so I just combined both" I said shyly admitting that I've done this to myself before. I heard him chuckle a little before replying "Well it was amazing Haz" He paused a little before continuing "Can we go take a shower though?, I don't like to be dirty" I couldn't hold back my giggle as I slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom, dragging my boyfriend along with me. (Wow that felt really great to say, boyfriend.) I turned the shower on making sure it wasn't too hot/cold and got in along with Lou.

After our shower we were both sitting on my bed still fully naked, which was getting me hard again. I'm a 19 year old boy, I get to be this horny okay don't judge me!. I leaned over to Lou catching his lips in mine for about the 20th time tonight, it was a sloppy kiss, not one of the most passionate but it was still amazing, every kiss was with Lou was. I shifted as close as I could to him, trying to push him down on the bed but he pulled away from the kiss and chuckled "You're really hard again Haz?" I couldn't help but blush "Heey, I'm a 19 year old hormonal teen, I get to be" I whined in defence but he just chuckled even more. "It's ok babe, I know how you feel" He replied after a calming his giggling down and pecking my lips again before saying "So are you ready for round 2?" My eye lit up, and I couldn't wait. 

I wanted to try something different this time, I had a vibrator in my closet, don't ask why okay as I said I'm a hormonal teen who was single up until a few days ago, anyways I quickly pecked Lou's lips again before dropping my towel and walking over to my closet, only to receive a few wolf whistles from him. I quickly shuffled through all my stuff and found the box I was looking for. I opened it with a smirk, grabbed the vibrator and took it back out into the bedroom where Lou was staring at me with a look a shock and confusion on his face. I chuckled knowing that he would still be sore and he thought he would be the one using it. "Don't worry Lou, it's my turn" I said calmly watching him relax a little but not a lot. "We don't have to use it if you don't want to?" I said soothing his hand with my thumb. "No no Haz, I just don't know how to that's all" I couldn't help but aww a little at how adorable he was. "Babe, just prep me first, then when you think I'm ready grab the vibrator turn it on and just thrust it into me." I responded speaking slow so he'll be able to take it all in.

He nodded in a way that told me to lay down, so I did as I was told and watched as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was still sitting on the bed next to us and covered his fingers up. I knew I wouldn't need much prep since I'd done this before, but I let him get used to the feeling of having a finger inside of me. "Mmm more Lou" I let slip from my mouth while rocking my fingers back telling him to add another finger, and a few minutes later another. He was getting the just of it all and I could tell his confidence was starting to build on this sort of thing, because before I knew it he had 4 fingers inside of me thrusting harder than I ever thought was possible. "L-lou I'm ready" I whined out, wanting more. I whimpered at the loss of contact when he removed his fingers, but was soon filled up again by the vibrator that was switched on high. It felt so good I couldn't help but rock my hips back on it. Every time he thrusted it into me, I thrusted down onto it creating pleasures I had never been able to do by myself. "Boo not-jesus christ-gonna last long" I speak quietly knowing I'm not going to last very long, all the pleasure was just overwhelming. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Lou reaching over into my drawer and taking out a condom, before letting go of the vibrator and slipping the condom on himself then lapping himself up with lube.

I didn't have much time to whine over the loss of contact when he pulled the vibrator out because seconds later he was thrusting into me as hard and as fast as he could, reaching places I never have by myself before. I could feel the tightening in my stomach as he hit my prostate dead on with every thrust as he reached his hand around my length and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Within minutes I was cumming all over his hand while he pounded me through my orgasm, and a few seconds later I could feel his thrusts become sloppy and he was cumming into the condom.

We lay like that for a few minutes catching our breath back after our second orgasm of the day before he pulled out and lay beside me. When I fully had my breath back, I leaned over and kissed him, it wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't just a peck either. I could really get used to this, I really did love him and hat we were doing together was amazing, I wouldn't have it any other way. Louis brought me out of my thoughts when he spoke "Haz, I'ma go for another shower babe" "Yeah love, me too" I replied as we headed off, hand in hand for our second shower of the day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Niam

**Niall's POV**

Tonight was the night, I was going to tell Liam how I feel. I've been speaking to Louis about it all and he says that he'll tell Harry if I tell Liam, we're both going to do it tonight and he's already texted me saying that he's done it so it looks like it's my turn. I was so nervous, especially because I share a flat with Liam so if everything goes wrong then it could cause arguments and I don't want that to happen, because well I love him but he's also my best friend and I don't want to lose that.

Liam was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching Toy Story as usual when I walked in, he didn't spot me at first but when I sat next to him he moved his arm from his side up onto the sofa so I could snuggle into his side. It was just a natural thing that we did, no big deal. Well that was until I started having these feelings, now whenever we cuddle I never want it to end. I put my head on his chest and snuggled up next to him draping my arms around his waist like I always did. The room fell silent for a few minutes, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. After another few minutes, I lifted my head up off his chest and sat up straight on the sofa, Liam just kind of looked at me in confusion and paused the film thinking something was up and was gesturing me to talk. I sighed before closing my eyes and starting to speak "Liam, I-I don't know how to say this really, but uhm I have feelings for you, and well not just best friend feelings. I know you won't uhm have the same feelings back and all but I just wanted to tell you because well me and Lou have been talking about it and he says that it would be a good thing to tell you and that he'll tell Harry as well and uhm so yeah, I like you." I finished nervously looking down at my hands in my lap not wanting to look up and see Liam’s face, which was probably full of disgust.

There was a small silence before Liam spoke up, he coughed a few times before saying "Niall, you off all people should know that I love you, and that we would never stop being friends but" I sighed knowing where this was going I went to say something but he cut me off with finishing what he was going to say "But, if you want to be put out our feelings and be more than friends, then I'm happy with that. Ni I've had feelings for you for ages, that's why you're the only one that gets to invade my personal space aha!, but anyways, just come here!" I couldn't believe it, was the really happening? Of course it was really happening oh my god! LIAM LIKES ME BACK, AHHH!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by soft, pink lips attaching themselves to mine, wait was Liam kissing me? omg he is ahh omg ok calm down Niall calm down, KISS BACK YOU IDIOT!. After a few minutes of mentally slapping myself, I kissed back with as much passion as he kissed me and it was amazing. I had never kissed anyone like this before, I really felt the fire burning up inside me, the want and the need. I know this sounds really cheesy, but I could feel my love for him burning up inside the kiss and showing him how much I loved him.

After a few minutes of snogging each other’s faces off, we needed some air so had to pull away, but the minute our mouths stopped touching I entwined our fingers together and curled up into his side like before, lazily drawing circles on his stomach with my free hand while he started the movie again. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but all the thoughts of me and Li together were flooding my mind, I was acting like a love struck teenager but I didn't care too much because I had Li and that's all that mattered.

I was nodding off to sleep when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I slowly reached my hand down and pulled it out, seeing the screen lit up with a new message from Lou   
 _ **-Hey Ni, did you tell him? and how did everything go?x**_ **** _  
 _\- Everything went great Lou!, he says he likes me back and I think we're officially together eepp!, How about you and Harry?x_  
 _\- Omg that is great Ni!, and the same with Harry, looks like there's going to be two love struck couples in the bad aha! anyways Ni I have to go, Harry's waiting ;)x_  
 _\- Ikr aha! and oh my god Lou to much info mate.x__

I giggled to myself at how amazing this day had been while I cuddled into Li's chest as much as I could drift off to sleep. This was definitely one of the best days of my life!


	8. Chapter 8 - Niam Sex

**_Niall's POV_ **

It was a few hours after me and Li had officially become a couple. I was so glad, I really did like him and I was afraid that I would lose him. Man if I had knew he liked me back I would have asked him out ages ago but anyways, here we are cuddled up on the sofa still watching Toy Story. Liam could literally watch it all day if he wanted to, which I wasn't going to let him do because I was getting bored of it. I was so comfortable in his arms that I didn't want to move, but I had to do something so Li would stop watching Toy Story and pay some attention to me. I was so bored and I just wanted to have a little fun, so I moved a little in Li's lap and moved my arms around my neck blocking his view from the TV. "Nialler, I can't see the TV love" he sighed quietly, but if only he knew that was my plan. I didn't reply instead I just pressed my lips to his in a slow kiss. At first he didn't react and I was going to pull away when I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist and pull me into his lap closer, if that was even possible while starting to move his lips in sync with mine.

After what seemed like forever I pulled away from the kiss, because let's face it, as much as I would want to kiss Li all day, my breath just didn't seem to allow it. I could see that Li's pupils were dilated and there was something in his eyes but I couldn't identify what it was, all I knew is that It was turning me on more than it should have and I think he noticed because he smirked. I blushed a little before feeling something hard against the back of my thigh, this was affecting him as well. Might as well make this fun for the both of us them hmm? I thought to myself, mentally winking.

I quickly hopped off Liam's lap and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him up from the sofa and dragging him up to my bedroom. I didn't want to go into his because he likes to keep his room tidy, so I didn't want to mess it up, he might kill me. I quickly shut the door with my foot and attached my lips to his again before slowly moving my hands to his waist and walking up backwards towards the bed so he was sitting down on the edge and I climbed up into his lap, straddling his waist with both knees either side of his legs never letting my lips leave his.

We stayed like that for a while just snogging each other's faces off while slowly pulling of each piece of clothing until we were both in our boxers. By this time were both grinding into each other letting our low moans mix together as we kissed. I couldn't take it any more I needed some sort of friction. I slowly pushed Li down on his back, letting him slide up the bed a little before I crawled on top of him, lowering my head and sucking on his neck while grinding my fairly hardened member down onto his. It felt so good, I just didn't want to stop. I know that we had only been together a few hours and that this was probably wrong, but I didn't care, that just made it feel even more right and who was I kidding, I've been watching to do this with Liam for ages now. There is no way I'm stopping now.

I took my right hand away from beside Liam's head and balanced all my weight on my left hand. I slowly moved my hand down his chest and started playing with the waistband of his boxers while attaching our lips together once again. I quickly flicked the waistband a little before pulling it up with one finger and sliding my hand in, I could feel him relax at my touch as I slowly started palming him. I could feel him buck his hips as I slowly pumped at his hard length. 

A few minutes later I could feel him start to shake and I knew he wouldn't last long so I removed my hand and his boxers before removing my own and walking over to my closet. I could hear him whimper a little when I walked away, but quieted down when he realised I would be coming back. I searched through my closet looking for my "special box" as I called it, finally finding it and grabbing out the bottle of lube. I smirked as I made my way back over to Liam and climbing back on top of him. I could see in his face that he had an idea what I was going to do, and was a mixture of want and worry. "Don't worry Li, it hurts at first but when you get used to it, it feels amazing" I reassured him while popping open the bottle of lube before placing a sweet peck to his lips.

I quickly lubed my fingers up before attaching my lips to his again, trying to relax him as I rubbed my finger against his entrance. I could feel him pushing back a little so I quickly slipped the first finger in. I noticed he was a little uncomfortable at first, but he soon got used to the feeling and was pushing his hips down onto my fingers begging for more. I pulled away from the kiss only to return my teeth to his neck like before while slowly adding in a second finger, scissoring and curling them making him moan out in pleasure.

It wasn't long before I was adding in another finger and thrusting them into him as fast as I could, trying to find the spot inside him that made him scream. I could tell that he wasn't going to last any longer, he was a moaning mess. "Li, do you want my cock inside you hmm?, do you want it? beg for it Li, beg" I know I should be more gentle with him, but talking dirty really turned me on and I'm pretty sure he didn't mind all that much. "Mmmm Ni -Oh god- Please, I need you inside me. I need all off you just - oh fuck - please fuck me" I couldn't take it any longer, I was extremely hard and I needed some friction and that I wouldn't last long.

I quickly removed my fingers before walking back over to the closet and into the box to get out a condom. Slowly taking it out of the packaging and slipping it over my hardened length, pumping my hand a few times before walking back to Li and pulling him to the edge of the bed. I stood in-between his legs, laying over him without chests touching and our lips barely apart. I moved my head to the side to whisper in his ear "Are you ready love?" before kissing just below his ear, I could feel his head nod against my lips as I slowly started to push into him. I could feel how tight and warm he was around me, it was enough for me to cum right then and there, but I held on. 

I stayed still for about a minute, letting him adjust to my size so that I wouldn't hurt him but before I knew it he was rocking his hips back onto mine. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as I started thrusting into him, picking up the pace every so often while attaching our lips for what seemed the hundredth time tonight. I was searching for his prostate, changing my angle just that slight bit, finding it soon after. I couldn't help but thrust even harder when I found it because the way he smashed his hips onto mine as I thrusted into him felt so good and I didn't want this to stop.

I could feel my thrusts getting weak, and I wouldn't last long but I could also feel Liam start to clench around me before he was covering our stomachs in white spurts. Just feeling him climax made me hit the edge and I was cumming inside the condom, thrusting myself through my high. I lowered myself onto Liam slowly as I pulled out, not wanting to hurt him because I knew he would be sore in the morning, I mean I haven't had sex with a guy before Liam but I have my own stash of toys.

I disposed of the condom before going back to lay with Li in bed. I curled into his side with my head on his chest drawing little circles on his chest with my finger. This was perfect, I couldn't have wished for anything better. I was in the best band in the world, with the best fans and I had the best boyfriend. Wow okay I really have to get used to that.

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Management

**Harry's POV**

We had about 3 days left of our vacation and we were spending the morning of it in the office with management. Something that I didn't really like doing. Don't get me wrong I love our management team, but when I could be cuddling on the sofa with Lou, well that's a different story. It was way too early in the morning for me to actually be alive let alone talk to management about god knows whatever they wanted us here for. I didn't have a clue what they actually wanted to talk to us about, I mean we already know our schedule for when we get of vacation, maybe something’s changed or that? ahh I don't know might as well just wait and see.

As we were waiting outside of the office in the little space that's not really a waiting room, more like a business room, me and Lou stayed about best friend distance, since management didn't know about us yet and we didn't really want to tell them, not knowing how they would react and everything. Although it was weird that it was only me, Lou, Liam and Niall that were called down to this meeting and not Zayn as well, I mean if it was a band thing you would have thought they would invite us all down, right? Maybe he was just busy with Perrie and couldn't make it, I don't know.

We waited for about 15 minutes, just talking about random stuff before the receptionist Amanda I think her name is popped her head in the door and said "Bobby, Claire and Ryan will see you now" Oh thank god it's them, I really didn't want to have Dave he's really homophobic and he doesn't like me and Lou at all, especially after we played football with some scrunched up paper and Lou kicked it right in his face. We thought it was so funny, but he didn't seem to think so, Shesh he has no sense of humour.

As we sat down around the table, me then Lou then Niall and Liam, I could see that management didn't have any paper or anything laying around the desk like they normally do. It was just them, no clip boards no nothing, hmmm I really do wonder what this will be about. "So boys, I guess you're all probably wondering what you're doing here?" Claire asked in a friendly, yet serious tone as we all nodded our heads. "Well, we've received information that you, Harry and Louis are in a relationship, the same as Liam and Niall are." oh great, who was the big fucking blabber mouth? hmm. I changed a couple of glances with the rest of the boys not exactly knowing what to say. I was just about to open my mouth when Liam spoke up "Yes, we are, why?" I could see a little smirk growing on all their faces before Ryan spoke up. "Well let us be the first to congratulate you and we hope that you are very happy together and may it last long." I smiled, knowing this is why I love these people as our management. "But boys, I hope that you know if any of you couples split up, there could be a major problem because if you can't speak to each other that will put strains on the band and we don't want that to happen, I know it's very unlikely for you to split up, I mean we've seen this coming from day one and have been preparing for it ever since." And there's the sensible line, I just seen it coming.

After about another few minutes of talking about how we're sure we won't break up and how everything is going to go fine, Liam had to ask the question. "So, does this mean that you're going to let us come out? Or do we need to hide it" I was dreading the answer to that, I really didn't want to have to hide it. I've seen what some people have to go through and it's horrible, I don't think I would be able to do it. I also didn't really want to come out just now, maybe in a few weeks’ time but not right now. I wasn't ready for that and I didn't think Lou, Niall and Liam were either. "Well boys, this is what we've been thinking about and we say that you should be able to come out whenever you want to, you don't have to do it right now but you can when you want and we won't stop you. Just please, keep everything on the down low and by that I mean don't go too far in public alright?" I couldn't believe it, were management actually letting us do this? Really after Dave being the boss and being homophobic, he's letting us come out? Although I don't think it's really his choice to be honest our management team is basically Claire, Bobby and Ryan. Anyways, this is amazing news, I couldn't believe it, it's in our own hands to come out whenever we want and however we want. I can't wait to talk to Lou about how everything’s going to happen. I'm so excited ahhhh! Okay calm Styles calm!


	10. Chapter 10 - Coming Out

**Liam's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since we had the meeting with management, and we still hadn't come out yet. I felt I was ready, and Niall had said he was as well, but we weren't exactly sure how we wanted to do it. I mean sure enough, the fans had picked up on some extra Niam moments and what not but most of the fandom didn't know anything about us being together. We wanted to do something special in our outing, nothing to cheesy, just something fun and that was exactly what we were going to do. We didn't feel like coming out on a twitcam or anything because then that wouldn't be very good, and people could just say we're lying. We also didn't want to come out on live TV or anything like that, no media at all so we thought about doing it at one of our concerts, we knew that we had one coming up soon because we were starting our Take Me Home tour in a few days although we weren't sure if we wanted to do it on the first night, for the simple fact is it's being filmed for our DVD and I don't know how management would feel if we just suddenly blurted out in the middle of the concert that me and Niall were dating. Anyhow that's how it was going to happen, we've been talking about it the last couple of days and say that in the middle of our second show, that's when we're going to tell everyone and if I'm honest, I was fucking excited for it. Yes I know we're going to get hate and everything but it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that me and Niall are happy and if the fans don't accept that then it's their problem not ours.

As it came to the second day of our tour, me and Niall were practically bouncing off the walls. We were so excited for this and I couldn't wait. The whole day was going so slow and I just wanted it to hurry up, not letting the fans know was killing me, I hated keeping things from them, but at least I wouldn't have to keep it much longer. Niall and I were in the dressing room, just laying around on the sofa cuddled up like we normally do before we need to get ready, since the couples thing we've all made it clear that me and Ni will share a dressing room, Lou and Haz will share one and Zayn will have one all to his own since he does spend the most time in front of the mirror anyways, we thought it was only fair. Plus I don't think the other boys would like to witness most of the things that happen after the show. Anyways, we were laying so close that there was no space between us at all, he had his head on my shoulder and was laying on his side inbetween my legs. We normally lay like this, it was the most comfortable position for us, and it worked for us. I was slowly running my fingers through his perfect blondie brown hair while humming a soft tune under my breath. It was so peaceful to stay like this with Ni, it was one of the many things I loved about him, he just loved to cuddle.

After about 10 minutes of just laying like this, we heard a knock on the door signalling that someone wanted us for something. I sighed and shifted a little but not moving Ni "Come in" I said trying not to be too loud, since I think Niall was sleep. I could see the door slightly open and Zayn walked through with his eyes shut, probably learned his lesson from last time when he walked in on me and Ni, ooops, well it serves him right. "Is it safe?" I chuckled lowly before answering "Yes Zaynly!  what cha want?" I couldn't help but giggle at the nick name I knew he hated but used anyways. I heard him sigh at the nickname before saying "It's time to get ready, we only have like half an hour left so wake up sleeping beauty here and get your asses dressed." Wow only half an hour left? I thought we still had ages, I guess this day wasn't going as fast as I thought it was. "Alright" I nodded before Zayn disappeared back out the door closing it with a small bang. I could feel Ni shifting on my but not wanting to wake up, so I brought my hand away from hugging him around the waist and shifted a little, moving my head down to press a light kiss to his hair before whispering "Ni baby, you need to wake up, we have to get ready for the show in half an hour. You know I want to look my best for our big announcement" I could feel him groan as he opened his eyes and sat up in my lap. I smiled at how gorgeous he was whenever he'd just been woken up. He was gorgeous all the time, but when he wakes up, he just looks so amazing. I smiled at him, gaining a smile back before I pressed my lips to his in a short but meaningful kiss.

It was about half way through our show, and it was almost time to make our big announcement. I've started to get a lot more nervous than I was before, I don't know why but it's still really scary. Niall was comforting me with some touches, glances and even some whispers. It helped a little but I was still nervous. We were in the middle of singing Nobody Compares, amazing song, and explain how I feel about Niall. I think that's why management put this song right before our outing, to make it seem more special.

As the song ended and I took centre stage with the rest of the boys, I could feel the nerves bubbling up inside me and I didn't think I would be able to go through with this, but I had to and I wanted to. As I held the microphone up to my mouth and started to speak, the audience went dead silent "Alright guys, we have an announcement. I don't really know exactly how you'll react but we want to tell you guys anyways. It's something really special to us and we feel that you should all know so here it goes" Whenever I had finished the last word, Niall grabbed my hand and entwined out fingers before shouting into the microphone "ME AND LI ARE TOGETHER IN A REALTIONSHIP" I couldn't breathe, my heart was racing and I felt amazing yet weird at the same time. All of a sudden the whole place went mental with screaming fans as Niall grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him as he attached our lips together. It wasn't a long kiss, but man was it perfect. I couldn't believe we just came out, and everyone was taking it better than I thought.  
\-------------------------

**Harry's POV**

Liam and Niall had just came out in the middle of our concert, I was proud of them although I was a little annoyed they came out before me and Lou, but oh well it was our turn and we were going to make the whole media erupt, we have one of the best plans ever on our coming out and we couldn't wait to get started on it.

It was a few days later, and we were in the middle of a shopping centre in Glasgow. This was where our plan started. Since me and Lou are both well-known jokers, we're going to play the public and watch their reactions as we let away hint after hint. It was Lou who came up with this idea, and I must say I loved him even more for it. This was perfect for the two of us, we'd get to control the media for a while, and get some fun out of it. 

We were currently at a small ice cream shop in Glasgow, chilling around before our show tonight. Not doing anything in particular, sometimes holding each other’s arms or something couply, but not too much of a giveaway so the public would catch but not say "oh they're in a relationship" well at least not straight away. This was the whole point in the plan, to make them think we were, but none of us confirming or denying.

As we walked through Glasgow, our arms linked together happily talking away, this little girl about 6 was walking towards us. My first through were oh look here another fan coming to bug us, but she didn't. She simply smiled at us and waved saying a small "hello boys, is it okay if I have a picture?" I smiled back at her before replying "of course love, here jump up and I'll hold you inbetween me and Lou" her smile grew wider and she stretched her arms up for me to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I put my arms on her back and her bum on my side holding her up slinging my other arm around Louis neck pulling him closer as the little girls mum took the photo. I slowly let the girl down before removing my arm from Louis neck and shrinking down to the girls height to talk to her. "Thank you Harry" she said smiling away letting her dimples show, I couldn't help but smile back as I opened my arm to hug her. "You're welcome love, have a lovely day!" I replied as I stood back up. "You too Harry, have a great day with your boyfriend!" she giggled as she walked away. I couldn't believe it, this little girl was 6 and she knew that me and Lou were in love? Wow I really underestimated some people’s intelligence.

A couple more days have passed from us meeting the little girl and every day we had been dropping Larry hints, on stage and in public. The media was overwhelmed by Larry gossip, just was we wanted. We had a day off today and we were getting bored of having to tone it down in public, so we decided that it was time to come out. Lou and I had come up with the idea of going out in public, where the most people were and just sitting down on a bench for a while, then out of nowhere kiss. Just maybe a small peck or a little deeper, but not a full on snogging session. So here I was, in our room getting ready. I had on a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue V-neck and my converse. I didn't want to look too posh, but I didn't want to look too shabby either. It was our coming out, so I wanted to look good. I stood in front of the mirror fixing my curls for the hundredth time that day as Lou walked into the room wrapping his arms around my waist and standing on his tip toes so he could see over my shoulder. I turned around to face him, giving him a quick peck before entwining our fingers together on each side of our bodies. I just stood there for a few minutes, looking into his amazing eyes. They were breath-taking, I could literally look at them all day. "So boo, are you excited?" I asked, letting the excitement show in my voice causing him to chuckle "Of course I am Haz, it's been fun teasing the public these last few days but I think it's time we get to be like a normal couple now" I smiled at his reply and just pressed my lips onto his, before I knew it, it had turned into a full on snogging session.

When we got into town, we sat right in the middle on the bench where everyone could see us. Just eating ice cream at first, but then went onto holding hands. Not fully, but our hands were placed on top of each other as we lay there together, my head on Louis shoulder just talking about everything. I enjoyed being able to do this in public, sure we did get a few paps taking pictures, but that's what we wanted, I didn't mind one bit. "Haz" Lou suddenly spoke after a few seconds of silence "Yeah love?" I replied, removing my head from his shoulder and turning to face him. He gestured his hand to the side showing that there was a few paps around and signalling that the time was right. My breath hitched as we slowly started leaning in, pressing our lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. It didn't last too long, just long enough for the paps to get some good photos. When we pulled away, there was now a crowd around us, staring and cheering, taking videos and photos. Yes! our plan worked.

We shuffled closer together on the seat, me putting my arm around Lou as a reporter pushed through the crown with her camera and microphone, asking if we could take a few questions. I nodded and spoke into the microphone "I, Harry Styles am dating the wonderful, Louis Tomlinson." I smile at my amazing, yet dramatic speech as Louis repeated what I said, only changing our names around before the reporter said "You heard it here first folks.

This was where our life began together and I couldn't wait to get it started.


	11. Chapter 11 - 10 Years Later

**Liam's POV**

Today was our 10th year of being together, but was also our 7th year of being married. I couldn't believe It's been 10 years that me and Niall have been together. It doesn't seem like that long, everything’s been so perfect that I couldn't ask for anything more. I should probably get you up to date on what's been happening over the past 10 years.

After we came out, the first year together was hard in the media, but it got better within the next 2 years. In our third year of being together, Niall proposed to me. I wasn't expecting it but obviously said yes so later that year we got married. We spent about another 3 years together before we adopted our first child, his names James, which is funny since both mine and Nialls middle name is James. He's now 10, we adopted him when he was 6, he settled in well and got used to the idea of having 2 dads. About 2 years later we had Aria. This lovely girl called Mia offered to segregate for us, she said that she's been a fan for ages and that she would be happy to help. So we said yes, and she's now a long term family friend. Aria is now 2 and she's just the cutest. 

Oh, I forgot to mention how the other boys are getting on. Harry and Louis are still together, they're happily married with 3 kids. They got married the year before we did when Harry asked Lou to marry him when we were in Canada. Their wedding was amazing, and I couldn't be happier for them. Their kids are, Darcy aged 15 now, they adopted her within a year of their marriage when she was 8, she's a lovely girl and is always sticking up for her dads. Then there's Ryan who's 9 the same as James, he was adopted when he was 5, he's adorable but still doesn't get everything with the two dads thing, he's also a little shit. Don't tell Haz and Lou I said that, but he's always getting into trouble. Last but not least is Megan, who's only just 3. She was adopted just after birth, the woman didn't want her so they put her up for adoption. They were lucky to get her so early on and they spoil her to bits. She's really going to be a madam when she grows up.

Ahh, now onto Zayn. The only straight guy in the band, well, half straight I guess. Anyways, He's been on and off dating for a while, the first couple of years he was dating a girl named Perrie, she was lovely and they did get engaged but I don't think he was felt she was the one. They broke up and he started dating some other girl named Alisa. I didn't like her personally but Zayn seemed to, so I didn't say anything. It didn't last very long though, only a few months, thank god. About 4 years ago though, he met this lovely bloke called Kieran. They've been friends since then, but I'm pretty sure they're dating and he hasn't told us. I'm not exactly sure, although they do make a cute couple. I wouldn't be surprised if he is dating him to be honest, they are very close.

Anyways, Now that you're all caught up to what's been happening. I'll have to go look after the kids, Niall's playing with them and that usually ends in someone getting hurt. Mainly because he tickles them till they cry, but whatever, it's nice to have some family time.

"Hun, bring the kids through, I'm going to put on a movie" I shouted, hearing a lot of footsteps come running towards me, with 2 kids jumping on me and my husband standing laughing. "What film are we going to watch daddy?" Aria said, looking all cute and innocent meaning that she wanted to pick. I chuckled as I moved the kids to the side before getting up and picking a film. I picked one from way back when I was a kid. I knew that they hadn't seen it because they never wanted to watch "old films" so I thought this would be a great time to show them one of my favourite movies of all time, and it also happened to be the film that me and Niall were watching when he asked me out. "We're going to be watching a film from when I was younger, it's a really great film, you'll love it. It's called Toy Story!" I heard a few sighs and some laughter as I put the DVD on and sat on the sofa beside my husband, putting my arm around him as he put his head oh my chest, just like we had the first time. As the kids lay down on the floor in front of the TV with a blanket, I couldn't help but look up into Niall's eyes and say "I love you" before I pecked his lips, It wasn't a long kiss but it made us both smile. "I love you 2"


End file.
